hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Save File
Original Version ''Hotline Miami'' stores unlocked weapons/masks/levels and level scores inside a single file. This file is located in hotline_miami (game's main directory) with the filename "saves.dat". This file may be easily edited to unlock weapons, masks etc. via the use of a text editor such as notepad. Before making any edits to saves.dat, create a backup copy of it in a safe location in case anything should go wrong. Some of the achievement progress is stored in a separate file called achievements.dat. This file is just as editable as saves.dat Updated Version This file is found in C:\Users\*UserName*\Documents\My Games\HotlineMiami and is titled SaveData.sav, and is accompanied by two other files. Resetting Hotline Miami To reset your save, delete the SaveData.sav. If you are using the Steam edition, set your cloud saves for the game to off, which is done in the Updates tab of the properties of the game. If you copy the original save and replace it with your new save you can continue where you left off. Possible errors *Setting the overall score or changing the unlocked weapons can interfere with the weapon unlock progression. The game may end up thinking that a negative amount is required to unlock a weapon. *(Steam) Achievements may not register properly if the achievement's condition was satisfied during save file editing rather than during gameplay. Editing the save file #Create a backup copy of saves.dat #Open up saves.dat with notepad (right click->open with) Each line in the saves.dat file stores information about different areas of a game save. For any line that only uses binary (1 and 0) values, a 1 means unlocked and a 0 means locked. Line 1: Refers to what masks are unlocked. Order is the same as the masks appear in the selection screen. Line 2: Refers to levels unlocked. Order is the same as normal level progression. Line 3: Refers to weapons unlocked. Order is the same as they are unlocked normally. Line 4: Refers to puzzle letters found. Order is in the position of how the letters are found within the solution to the puzzle. Line 5: Refers to overall score obtained. i.e. Every time you finish a level, that levels score is added to this regardless if you have done the level before. Line 6-25: Refers to the highest rating obtained on all the levels on a scale of 0-15. Line 6 refers to the prologue, line 7 refers to chapter 1 etc. etc. Line 26-45: Refers to the highest score obtained on a level. Line 26 refers to the prologue, line 27 refers to chapter 1 etc. etc. Line 46: Indicates whether the player has solved the puzzle or not. This can be set to solved even if the player does not have all the letter pieces. Editing the achievement file Line 1: Refers to masks that have been worn for the Sounds Of Animals Fighting achievement. Line 2: Refers to guns that have been used for the Guns For Show achievement. Line 3: Refers to melee weapons that have been used for the Knife For Pros achievement. Line 4: Refers to thrown weapons that have been used for the Pitcher achievement. Line 5: Refers to ground kills that have been performed for the Always On Top achievement. Category:Features